Fathers Love
by Eve Prime
Summary: She needed to leave. She needed to be free of this city. Gotham wasn't her home anymore, but maybe, in time, it could be again. Beatrice Wayne as a child, and how she became the woman we all know and love today. (Fem-Batman)
1. Chapter 1

**Edit-Hey. So this is a semi update. I've gone thru and read the story again, and have corrected a bunch of my mistakes, and have hopefully made the story flow better. So if you wanna just go thru and read it again, see it in a better light, then before, have fun. Also it can get you hyped up for the sequel. I'm working on it and it should be done soon. In the authors note of that, I'll explain my idea for how this series is gonna go. So hope this works out better. Thanks you.**

* * *

 **Hey again everyone. So if you haven't figured it out yet, this is Fem Batman. So if you don't like that sort of thing, then run away. Go. Run. Okay. So if your still here, congratulations. So something you should know, I think of Alfred is a very understanding smart person, who isn't stupid or drama inducing. So that's why he seems so calm. And who can argue against Bat man (or woman in this case =P ) So there is that.**

 **Also. Beatrice is her name. Its pretentious like a posh name at the time should be. And Alfred's nickname for her is Bea, pronounced as "Bee" but I didn't want to spell it like that. So there. That's about it for my drive by authors note. I hope enjoy. And for everyone who was with me on Five Times, I have made this "series" one shots so you don't have to wait forever to get updates. I am in the process of the next part in the series so if your interested, be on the look out. And your all welcome.**

 **Love You All**

 **Eve Prime**

* * *

Beatrice sat at Wayne Manor quietly working on her studies. It had been a long day and after what she had seen Selena do, she was really shaken up. Everything around her was falling and she didn't know what to do. After realizing that she just read the same line for the umpteenth time she just shut her book and got up heading for the computer.

After looking up all that she wanted Beatrice printed out the pages and made her way towards the kitchen to show her findings to Alfred. She stopped in the door way when she looked at Alfred who was polishing some of the silver and thought what her decision was going to do to him and felt bad. But even with the sadness she felt in her heart, she knew what she needed to do, as much as she hated her own weakness.

"Hey Alfred? Can we talk for a moment?" Alfred looked up a little startled but recovered quickly and motioned for Beatrice to sit across from him. While she was getting situated, he poured her a cup of coco. He went back to polishing, waiting for his little master to speak.

It took her a bit, not sure where to stat, but she decided to just get it out there. "I want to go to boarding school. In England." That stopped Alfred mid fork. He seemed frozen for a moment, soaking in what she had just said. After about a minuet, he continued on his work.

"And why do you want to go to the other side of the world, just to get an education that you could get here at home?" Beatrice shuffled her papers, ruffling them up, and then straightened them.

"Well at the school's here in Gotham, everyone knows who I am and what has happened to my family. Because of that, they have a growing animosity towards my person and it has already gotten hostile."

"Ya, but we already dealt with that. And you love your curriculum that you have set for yourself. And what about me teaching you to fight?"

"Well you have said that I need to be around others my age and you have already taught me as much as you can. And as for that curriculum, I have found a school that will teach me what I want to know, go more in depth and maybe I can even join some sports." Alfred went on to ask her more questions about every detail, while Beatrice had all the answers, but his questions confused her.

"Why are you questioning me so much? I thought you would be proud of me for wanting to get back out in the world. To explore and see new things. I thought you would be, proud." Alfred just shook his head and reached across the table to grab his young charges hand. She seemed startled by this gesture of comfort.

"Bea. Of course I am proud of you. I will always be proud of you. I just want to make sure this is the best thing for you and that you truly want this. Because all I want is you happy and what is best for you. So if you think that's living on the other side of the world until your eighteen, then I will support you and expect postcards. But I want to make sure that this is what you want and that you will never regret it."

They both stayed silent for a moment, just letting everything soak in. Alfred refrained from saying that he would miss her because he didn't want his own feelings to ruin her life. After a bit of thought, Beatrice let go of Alfred's hand and pushed her papers over towards him. And that was it. All Alfred was do was read the papers and give this broken child his blessing.

 **2 months later:**

Alfred and Beatrice stood outside of Heathrow Airport waiting for her car to arrive. They both stayed silent, sitting side by side. Once she stepped foot in that car, they wouldn't see each other again until Christmas and it was a big moment as they had never actually been apart for very long as Alfred had been in the employ of the Wayn's since before Beatrice was born and had helped too raise her. And as much as he wanted her to spread her wings and make her own decision, he was scared for her.

It had been midnight when they arrived and the car was supposed to be there waiting for her, but after half an hour, it still hadn't shown up and Beatrice was growing tired. Alfred checked his watch and the moment it was put away, he had a small head on his knee. He couldn't help but smile at his usually stoic charge was curled up beside him, and it made him happy to see her being a child again. After another twenty minuets, the car finally arrived and Alfred woke up the sleeping child next to him.

"Wake up angle. Your car is waiting." He watched as her tiny frame stirred and she sat up, scrubbing her eyes. She looked around, a little confused but soon got her barrings. She looked up with sleepy eyes at Alfred. He helped her up and over to the car, placing her bag in back. They both met beside the car at her door. Beatrice just looked up at Alfred.

"Well. I guess this is good bye for the time being." She paused, trying to think of what to say next. "I, am going to miss you Alfred and I will write to you twice weekly and I want you to know that if anything changes, I will let you know. And, and I wanted to say, thank you. For everything you have done for me." Alfred was about to speak, when he had an arm full of Beatrice. He gently lifted her so her feet were off the ground. She berried her head in his shoulder. "I love you Alfred."

He barely caught it, but when he heard her, he felt a warmth spread thru his chest and he squeezed this small child a little harder, trying to emphasis that he would always be there for her, and squeeze in all the affection she wouldn't get while at this knew school. After a second, he turned his head a little so that she could hear him better.

"And I love you Bea. And I want you to know that I will always be there for you. No matter what. You can always come to me for anything." After a moment more, he gently set her down on the ground. "Now off with you on this new adventure of yours. And I do expect those postcards, twice, weekly." Alfred put his hand out and was greeted by Beatrice's hand in a good strong shake.

"Yes sir." Alfred opened the door for Beatrice and gave one last wave before closing the door. Alfred watched from the side walk as his ward drove off. The sad part was, that he didn't know that this was the last time he would see her, for the next twelve years.

 **1 Year In:**

Alfred sat up late for another night, trying to find out where Beatrice had gone. Before she had disappear, she had sent a post card saying that she was at school and liked it, but that she had an idea to do something to find herself again. And then. Nothing.

It had been a year since last he had seen that kid and for a month after he had found out that she was gone, he had cried every night at the thought of her being in danger or in pain. He had let her go off and he hadn't been there to protect her and he should have.

James had come over often, trying to help in his spare time as he didn't have Babara anymore. He really wanted to help find Beatrice and he was also worried. It was nice to have someone who was there to suffer with him. As morbid as that was. He was startled a moment later by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He felt his voice crack a little but tried to hide that with a slight cough.

"Hey Alfred. It's James. I have something down here that you really need to see. Its about Beatrice." Alfred was sure his heart stopped when he heard James speak. "I haven't watched it yet because I wanted to wait for you to watch this." All Alfred could do was grunt in acknowledgment and shut off his phone.

After a moment of just sitting Alfred jumped up and ran for his car. He drove as fast as he could and didn't even care if he got pulled over because they could just get him to the station faster. He went as fast as he could and sooner then was definitely legal he was at the station. He ran inside and went straight for James desk. He looked around for James.

"Alfred! I'm in here." James motioned towards the private offer that he had just poked his head out. Alfred made his way over and shut the door behind him. He saw a TV set up and realized that it was only him and James. "I talked to the Captain and she's letting us use her office for this." He could only nod. In The car ride, he had gotten a bad case of nerves that just wouldn't go away.

Alfred saw him open an envelope taking out a CD and handed the empty envelope back to Alfred to read the cover. It was written in a handwriting he recognized but was different enough that he couldn't pin it right away as Beatrice's. The front said:

 _To: Alfred Pennyworth_

 _and_

 _James Gordon_

Alfred felt his breath hitch as he read the first bit of contact he had had from Beatrice in too long and he was worried that it wasn't the contact he had wanted and it was a ransom or something. He waited as Gordon put the CD in and turned on the TV and he was met with the face of his charge.

He couldn't help how his legs propelled him out of his chair towards the screen, looking over her face, trying to see if there was anything wrong. He noticed that she had a scar over her eye that hadn't been there before and one on her cheek. But besides that she looked healthy. Healthier then she had been when he had last seen her. But a lot can happen in a year. James laid a hand on his shoulder and they both sat down again and watched the video.

 _"Hay Alfred. James. First off I think I should say I'm all right. Nothing untoward has happened to me and I left school of my own accord."_ Alfred felt relief flood his mind and a weight fall from his shoulder. But then anger flared up inside of him. Left. By herself. And she hadn't called! _"And now I think I should apologize. You have hopefully gotten over being worried for me and I realize that you are probably really angry at me._

 _"I realize I should have contacted you sooner and you have definitely been very worried about me so I am really sorry about causing concern and Alfred I am sorry for not telling you my plains. In all fairness though, I didn't have the idea to go exploring until I got to school. I made friends easily, but all of it just felt, fake to me. I don't know if it was just my anger or just them pretending, but I couldn't help but feel always on the outside._

 _"So after a couple of weeks an acquaintance of mine told me that her family was traveling thru Europe and Asia and after some talking I decided to go with them. Now I know what you are thinking, but I thought that this was what was best for me. And it was and is. I have learned so much and grown as a person. I like to think that I am no longer the weak scared child who left over a year ago._

 _"So I am happy and traveling and my host family has been very kind to me and they are teaching me about all the different cultures that we visit."_ Off screen they heard strange voices. After a moment Beatrice responded in what Alfred thought was Arabic.

 _"Anyways. We have to be going soon so I need to tell you why I wasn't able to send word to you sooner. Things have been a bit difficult over here and I haven't been able to send you your deserved postcard, but things have been bad over here and I haven't had very much time to write and sending is a bit, iffy._

 _"I am also not going to be coming home for a bit. I know that isn't what you wanted to hear but I realized that after I left Gotham that now I could heal. While I was there, all I could focus on was my parents death and, I wasn't healing properly. But now, after seeing all of these people out in these third world countries, I realize that there are people out in the world, even in Gotham that have it worse them me._

 _"So for now. I am going to stay away from Gotham and I am going to try and find who I am now after all of these things that have happened. So I love you Alfred, but I can't come home yet. And as for you James. I have faith that you are making Gotham a better place and I know you are doing your best to find the person who killed my parents, but, I want you to stop."_ Jim felt his breath stop when he heard her. She must have changed a lot because before she had left, she had been all about finding her parents murder. _"I don't want you to wast time on something that is probably impossible to do. So go out and deal with the crime that wont get you in as much trouble as my case has brought you._

 _"And that's about it. Oh! Actually. Alfred. In concerns to the company,"_ And Beatrice named some people who she explained as being poison for the company and that she wanted gone. _"and that's about it. I don't know if you can accept what I am doing, but I have decided to think the best and that you will both accept my decision so thank you. And if you don't. I still respect you both and I love you Alfred and I promise I will come home as soon as I can."_ She gave them a smile and then leaned forward to shut off the video.

Both men just stayed put for a moment. It took Alfred a moment to realize that a tear had slid down his cheek. He thought he was just sad, but there was a small smile on his face that told him otherwise. He was over joyed to know that she was safe. And even though she would be gone for an undisclosed amount of time, she was still alright. Even though he would miss her till she got back, but he hoped that while she was gone, she would find whatever it was that she was missing.

He got up after a bit and made his way for the door. "Where you off to now?" Alfred just smiled and opened the door.

"Well I'm off to fallow thru on Master Beatrice's wishes. I'm going to root out the evil that has made a home in Wayne Industries." And with that proverbial mike drop, Alfred made his way out of the station and to Wayne Industries, ready to do what Beatrice thought needed to be done.

 **11 Years Latter:**

Thru the years, Alfred had gotten a card promptly on the third Monday of every month, and on his birthday he would get an extra card and a picture of Beatrice to see how she was growing. And boy did she grow fast. Alfred wished he could send a letter, or picture back, but there was never a return address so that was impossible. He had been looking back thru all of his cards and the eleven pictures he had of her. The most recent picture of her, was strange. She looked just like her mother, but was built like her father with her strong shoulders and height. She must have been a giant at this point.

Alfred put the pictures and cards away as he thought that she was definitely not the small kid he had know years ago, but he had always known she would change. He just sighed as he straightened his cloths and prepared to head downstairs to greet the soon to be arriving guests.

Tonight was the annual Policeman's Auction. It had been held at Wayne Manor for the past 30 years. And this was the first year with James as commissioner and Alfred was very proud of James for making it so far. He and Barbara had gotten back together nine years ago and been married for eight. And Barbara was apparently expecting which was something else that was exciting.

After Beatrice had left, James and Alfred had bonded and become friends, which was nice for Alfred because he hadn't ever really had too many friends. Not since he had moved to America. Alfred made his way thru the kitchen to check on how the food was, then he went to the auction room to look at all of the items, making sure everything looked good. Just as he neared the end of the room, he heard the door chime.

Alfred made his way to the door, stopping by the hall mirror, smoothing back the grey that had made its way into his hair. He looked older, wrinkles round his eyes and mouth, but he didn't think he looked all that different. He stopped himself from gazing and went to open the door.

"Commissioner Gordon. Mrs. Barbara. Welcome to Wayne Manor." Alfred let the couple in shaking hands as they went by.

"Its good to be here Alfred. I am quite excited for this whole shindig." They all walked together to the main dinning area.

"I hate to ask Jim, but what's this I hear about some vigilante bat flying around the city? Seems to be scaring the fear of God into these criminals. Unlike what the police can do." This seemed to be a thorn in Jim's side. Whoever this new vigilante was, was destroying the balance in the city. And Jim still didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"There still have been no positive sightings yet. This, figment, seems to have only been about for the past month, if even that. And the ones we have sightings from are street bums who are usually not in there right mind. So, I'm not totally dismissing this because Gotham can be a strange place, but I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to try and be a hero for this long." Alfred just nodded his head.

"Ya. But you have. And look where it has gotten you." After that little bit of sage advice, Alfred showed the two to there seats and went off to make sure everything was going smoothly as the guest started arriving.

About two hours in dinner had finished, people were working on there dessert and that's when the speeches started. It went on for a while, important people standing up to speak. The Mayor stood and spoke for a while. The heads of some of the bigger company's stood to speak and then Jim stood and talked about where they were going to try and point the police stations and how this auction raised good money that helped the police to do there jobs better, weather it was in equipment or medical help for injured officers. And after a while Jim opened the floor to anyone to speak. This was the point where Alfred had to leave because of a problem in the kitchen. As he was leaving he heard some one get up to talk.

 _'Oh boy. Some kids about to get there arse handed to them.'_

"I'd like to say something." Jim's eyes, along with the eyes of everyone else were draw to the back of the room where a woman had stood up. To Jim she looked a little familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Like an old childhood photo, that you know but don't know the others in the picture. Jim realized that she was waiting.

"Of course. Come on up." It was strange because no one ever wanted to talk. They all just wanted to get to the free alcohol. Or so Alfred had said. But here was this woman. The detective in him noticed her black hair, and the blood red dress she was wearing. As she got closer, he noticed her black stilettos the she wore, and unlike most of the women he had seen this evening who at times stumbled in there heals, she was confident and knew what she was doing.

When she arrived, Jim helped her up on stage and at this point, Jim saw her lips were as red as her dress and her eye shadow as dark as her shoes. This woman was dangerous. He just hoped she wasn't another Fish Moony.

"Well ma'am. The stage is yours. Use it well." That's when he saw it. The look of 'You have no idea' and immediately he regretted giving up the stage to her. But what could he do. She turned to the audience and cleared her thought.

"I just wanted to come up here and thank everyone for coming and the good work I think that is going on here. Its amazing that we all can come to this place and help out our police force. It really is a good thing. However. I think that we all need to get something clear. When we fund the Gotham Police, we are funding the good, the bad and especially the ugly. It is no secret that there is some problems in our government and our law enforcement. And that is a problem.

"I realize that our new Commissioner is doing his best to change things and I am so happy that someone has finally had the balls to stand up against the cancer that has grown to terminal levels in our city. But that might not be enough incentive for some people. Like the official who likes his cars and women, more then making a better place for our homeless. Or the officer who likes being the king of the street. And that, can't, stand. We need to start making Gotham a better place for her citizens and not just those who have the money." This was about the time that Alfred came back from the kitchen. He saw this woman up on stage pissing everyone off that was in the room. It was strange. She looked like a very made up Beatrice. Then it hit Alfred. Oh heck no!

"So. Because of this all, I will be having my company hold back half of our yearly donations to the force until the problems inside it have been fixed." A laugh rumbled from somewhere in the crowd. "Has what I have said amused you?" This woman tilted her head in a confused manner. Some officer stood in the crowd and Jim instantly realized that he was one of the slimiest officers on the force.

"Well I was just wondering who the hell you think you are that you can come in here and say your depriving some officers of there lively hoods. That seems stupid for such a pretty broad." Jim watched the woman's demurer changed.

"What gives me the right? Well what gives you the right to force street women to sleep with you, or you will make up charges on them. Or the children you abduct off the street and sell them off to flesh peddlers. Now the list can go on, but I think that your reputation has proceeded you. So I think you should think twice next time before you open your mouth against a woman in her own house." That last part stopped everyone. Jim was sure he had stopped breathing. And she was just laughing.

"What? You all thought I was dead? That's adorable really." She turned to look at those behind her. "Well for those of you who aren't on the same page, I am the prodigal child returned. I am Beatrice Wayne. Hair to the Wayne family fortune and owner of 65% of Wayne Industries stock. So that means my word is law. And you." She turned to all the high ranking officers behind her. "You all just lost a lot of money because you have let things get this far.

"And I realize that the past isn't your fault, but what happens after today, is everyone's fault. And we all need to change." She turned back around, smoothing her dress. "Now after all that, drama. I think we need some alcohol, music and dancing. So Mitch. Could you give us something great to dance to?" A moment latter the music was playing. Beatrice turned and looked back at Jim. "Didn't see that one coming, did you, Commissioner?" And with that, this woman, who was apparently the young kid he had know over 12 years ago, sashayed out onto the dance floor, grabbing a drink as she went. And darn did she seem to be working the floor.

Everyone parted for her, the young and old wanted to talk to her. Alfred came over at one point, but quickly went off. A lot of young men and women tried flirting with her. It was strange to see the once shy kid who was too shy to even talk to boys, was now practically hanging off of all the boys and girls around, and them doing the same. It looked like she was already working on her second drink. This might have been the strangest day he had had in a long while. It hadn't been so strange since Penguin had come to power.

So ya. It was a strange day, but he was happy that Beatrice was back home. So when he left that night as one of the last people, he gave her a quick hug, which she didn't shrink away from and gave it right back.

"I'm glade your home kid. We have missed you." They pulled away, but didn't totally let go.

"And I'm glade to be back. I've missed the city and its people. No matter where I went, no other place was quite like Gotham and I realized that I missed this life."

"Well you did make one helluva entrance. Thank you also. For calling out Jason. I don't know how you knew, but he needed that wake up call." Beatrice just laughed, saying something about it was best with his wife being there. That just made Jim laugh. "That is very true. Well, Miss Wayne. It was a lovely party and I await the next time I see you."

"And I you, Comissioner Gordan. Mrs. Gordan. Have a lovely evening." Beatrice waved them off. The moment she shut the door though, she slammed her head against the door. She heard quick footsteps coming up behind her.

"Mistress Wayne? Are you all right?" Beatrice couldn't help but smile.

"Ya." She turned to look at Alfred. "Actually. No. Not until you slap me and yell at me and throttle me and let out all your anger at me." Alfred just looked confused.

"And why, prey tell, would I ever do that?" Beatrice just let out a sigh of anger and frustration as she yanked off her shoes.

"Because. I can't stand for you to be angry at me. I want to clear the air and move on and I want you to be okay with me again. I told you earlier that I would talk to you, but really I just want you to tell me that you hate me and then tomorrow I can get a hug from you at breakfast." She spread her arms out in a complacent gesture, lowering her head ready for whatever was coming. "So just lay it on me, so we can get on with stuff."

There was a moment of tense silence. Neither person moving. Neither saying anything. All the while, Beatrice had her eyes closed, unsure of how angry Alfred was going to be. All that could be heard was the distant sounds of servers clearing off tables and clearing out the ball room. Suddenly Beatrice was being wrapped up in two big strong arms and couldn't help how her arms just closed round the other solid body.

"Now why would you ever think I was angry enough at you to just throttle you? You can never do anything that will make me slap you. And you are a grown woman, who doesn't need a time out for making a decision that I don't particularly like. What has happened is in the past and there is nothing I could do to change that if I even wanted to. So there is no reason to be angry. And besides. You seem to have grown up into the woman I know your parent would have wanted you to be. So no. I'm not angry at you." After a moment they let go.

"Well I'm glade that you think that. And thank you for not being angry. But I'm not so sure that I am what they wanted me to be." Alfred was about to ask what she meant, but she beat him to it. "I will tell you what I mean latter, but right now, I am tired and would like to sleep, as I am sure you would. So without further ado, I am going to bed and you need to go to bed too. You have worked too hard today."

Beatrice walked over to a closet and opened the door to reveal a strange looking suitcase object. Alfred tried to take it but she threatened to make sleep an order if he touched her case instead of moving towards his room. Alfred just watched her go up the stairs, suitcase in one hand, shoes in the other. He just shook his head and made his way to the kitchen to close up and then headed straight to bed.

The next day Alfred came down to get some food going, but as he passed the living room, he saw Beatrice sitting chewing on some toast. In front of her was two plates with eggs, bacon and what looked to be hash browns, another plate exactly the same. Beatrice seemed to sense him standing and looked up.

"Oh. I took the liberty to make some breakfast. Come sit. Eat." Alfred cautiously made his way over and sat.

"When did you get up so that you could do this?"

"Oh at like, five, five thirtyish. I wasn't all that tired. What's this I'm reading about some vigilante? Do the police know anything?" Alfred had been eating, or trying to. Her. Waking up at five? Who was this? And her food actually tasted good. He swallowed and waited a moment to answer. He knew she would be interested in someone trying to make a change in Gotham. But did it have to be a secret vigilante?

"Well they still don't know if this bat thing exists. So beside some junkies descriptions, they don't have much to go on. But James has said that Gotham wont tolerate vigilantes. And if this 'Batman' does exist, he will be brought in on charges." That seemed to pull a cruel laugh out of her. When had she learned to do that?

"So what? They tolerate criminals, but not people who are just trying to help? How is that _justice_?" Alfred was taken aback by her statement. He had thought that she would at least side with Jim on this, but she was just pissed off.

"Well I don't see where this is coming from. I thought you would be happy about all this. Getting rid of a vigilante, who probably isn't even fighting for good. It's probably just some crime boss trying to scare away the competition." Beatrice just rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that some street boss is going to go after some punks who don't matter to anyone. What annoys me is that, the police are going after the wrong person. Instead of going after the bad guys, they are devoting precious resources and time to finding, someone they don't even think exists. This 'Batman', if it is even a man, is apparently stopping some street criminals and is making the street a little safer. And yet, they chase after this person trying to stop something, that might not even exist."

That. Actually made sense. It was a bit of a bad idea to devote so many resources to something that might not exist. It did make a lot of sense. This kid really had grown up and gotten far smarter. They both sat in silence for a bit longer before Beatrice announced that she wanted to go to the company. Alfred offered to drive, but she shot that down saying she would go because she was going to be a bit and didn't want Alfred to be board out of his mind.

Soon enough she was in the garage driving off in one of the cars. Alfred went back inside after seeing her off, planning on getting some work done. It was about five hours latter when he was straightening the room Beatrice had been sleeping in. They really needed to update her old room, or even her parents. He saw a note on her pillow. He was a bit suspicious and went to look at it, finding his name on the front he slid out the note. It was written on a plain piece of paper and he recognized the hand writing.

 _Go to_

 _the study._

 _Behind the grandfather clock._

 _Go inside. Wait for me there._

 _9-29-39_

"Well aren't you little miss cryptic." Alfred just shook his head heading down to the study. He looked at the grandfather clock. What the heck was he even supposed to do with the old thing? He looked behind it, and as he put his hand on the side he felt it move a little, which, it had never done before. With a little more strength he moved it completely out of the way, revealing a door.

Alfred tried to push against the door to see what was behind it, but it didn't budge. Beside the door was a key pad. Go figure. Looking back at the paper, Alfred realized that the numbers were for the door. After one thought, he realized it was the date of the Wayne murder. He looked past the deep seated pain and obsession that seemed to be rooting itself in Beatrice he instead pushed in the numbers and watched as the door slid open. Beyond the door was darkness, but with a tentative step forward, a light turned on, revealing a stair case.

He walked slowly forward. He was about ten steps in when the door behind him slid shut. He continued to walk forward lights turning on as he went. It seemed to take a while and felt like there was a million steps leading straight to the center of the Earth. His ears might have even popped at one point. Finally he reached the bottom. There was a single spot light in the center of the room and Alfred cautiously made his way forward watching his step and soon stood in the middle of the light.

He waited a moment before other lights turned on and Alfred almost passed out. All around him was this giant cavern. And he saw he was up on a platform. Down below was a giant computer screen along with lots of little screens and a giant control panel with millions of buttons. How long had all of this been down here?

Alfred made his way down the stairs towards the computer screens. He walked over seeing that a part of the screens were devoted to watching the house. He looked to the left and saw what looked like a turn table with, a car on it? He turned around and was met by a dark area.

He moved forward and as he got closer he saw that it was a case. It was tinted and he gently touched the class case and it lightened and if Alfred thought he was going to faint when he saw what was in that case.

There he saw what he wanted to be a Halloween Batman costume, but with everything else he had seen, he knew it was the real thing. And boy did he regret ever ignoring the signs of obsession he had seen in Beatrice. He knew her parents death had been hard and he thought her strange habits had just been a kid trying to cope with the thought of being weak.

He realized that she hadn't been over in Europe, just for traveling. She had found a way to train and fight and now she was back, fighting to save her city. Alfred moved to the stairs to sit. Trying to figure out what was happening right now. He realized that she had been scarred at a very young age and she had seen the worst of Gotham and was now trying to fix it. Trying to right the wrong that she couldn't fix when she had been young. Young and weak.

It was about thirty minuets later Beatrice sat down right next to him. She didn't move or say anything. Just waited for her guardian to speak. It took him a bit to figure out what he wanted to say. It was good that she had left him a bit to just think.

If she had come in right after he had figured out what she was doing at night, he would have been somewhere between angry and boiling, and he would have said how stupid she was being and how it was dangerous and that he forbade her from ever going out again. But he had had time to think and cool off and now he only had one thing to say.

"You know this is dangerous. And a bit stupid. And I wish there was something I could say that would stop you from doing this, but I know when you set your mind on something, you wont stop. So all I can say is, don't die. Because if you die I will be completely and utterly pissed off with you and will never forgive you. Do you, understand?" All Beatrice could do was smile at him.

"So you'll help?" Alfred thought a moment and realized there wasn't anything else he could do so he just nodded. Her smile widened and she leaned into him.

"Thank you Alfred for understanding. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." The stayed silent for a moment, just sitting with each other and as much as Alfred enjoyed Beatrice's company and proximity after so long, she savored this moment even more then him. She had her head on his shoulder and looked up at Alfred's face.

"You realize that you are going to be doing a lot of stitching up right? And there will be lots of late nights and I am going to only be doing social things in the day, but the night is mine own. So if anyone wants meetings or anything like that, its during the day. And I've already started my cover of party girl. So that will help."

"What about the rocking parties Gotham socialites are known for? If you want to pull it off, they will have to rage on, long into the night."

"Well the nice thing is that about an hour in to these things, everyone is pretty much too drunk to do anything besides drink more and dance. I think slipping away wont be too hard. Again, my new reputation will help. Especially when I add more to it." Alfred leaned back and looked at Beatrice.

"What more are you adding to your already reckless reputation?" Beatrice just laughed as she stood up.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, do you wanna see how I look in my suit?" Alfred nodded and Beatrice helped him up. She walked over to her case and grabbed her things heading behind the wall. Alfred walked around a little, looking at her different things. He noticed that the car he had seen earlier looked suspiciously bat like. She was taking this all seriously.

Alfred walked over to her desk area and decided to check out her chair. He sat down and found that this was the most comfortable chair ever and could see long nights of sitting doing research. As he moved the chair more under the desk, he felt his knee brush something and it wasn't the edge of the desk. After scooting back, he saw what looked to be a container full of something.

Curiosity overtook Alfred and so cautiously he reached over and opened the thing. After looking inside, it looked like pieces of fruit. He reached in and pulled out a piece. He brought it up too look at it and immediately regretted that. It smelled rotten and made his stomach churn. But that didn't seem to be the worst part.

As he was about to put the smelly piece back when he felt something drop on his back. It felt heavy and Alfred turned the chair to see if it was Beatrice behind him, but there was no one there. He turned back, as he felt whatever it was moving up his back. He looked in the reflection of the screens in front of him and was horrified by what he saw.

There. On his back. Was a giant bat. With beady red eyes and giant wings. Alfred felt his heart starting to speed up. It seemed to be looking for something on his shoulder, but couldn't find it. Alfred tried to find his voice, but was frozen in fear. He didn't want this thing to hurt him, and couldn't seem to find where his courage had gone. The bat started to sniff his ear and Alfred couldn't help but close his eyes.

"There there darling. Are you hungry?" Alfred sighed in relief as he heard Beatrice approach. After a second, he felt his char spin and a gloved hand took the piece of fruit out of his hand. "Come here sweet one. I have the food." There was a pause before Alfred felt the weight leave his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes.

There in front of him was Beatrice, but in her Batman, well at this point, Batwoman costume. And did she look good. Her cowl was covering all of her face, except her nose and mouth and the rest of her was in a dark grey with a black cape. On her shoulder was that retched creature who seemed to be eating the fruit from earlier. And Alfred had to admit that they struck a very intimidating vibe.

"I would suggest that you don't open that again. It brings the beta to me so I can give instructions. Your lucky you didn't offend or you might have had all of them on you." Alfred watched as she took out a gadget from her belt and pressed some button a couple of times and the thing was off like the literal bat in the night it was.

"You have bats here. I think your going a bit far with the bat motif."

"Well it can be scary and I couldn't keep them out even if I wanted. I have trained them to respect me as the alpha so they listen to me. They get themselves food, but I give treats and they do what I say if I can get it across." Alfred just laughed. Ya. This was all crazy.

She continued to show him around and everything that was in her 'Bat Cave' and what all the stuff did. She said she had built most of her stuff and bought the rest over time. As she explained, Alfred realized that she was really into all of this and that she loved it all. And no matter what, Alfred was going to help her. Stitch her up and make things easier for her. Because after all this was he Beatrice. No matter if she was Bea or the Bat, he would always love her. Even if this all was a bit crazy.


	2. Update-ish

**So that there is no confusion, there is a sequel to this story. If you care, its called "We Can't All Be Heroes." So yeah there is that. And there might be another installment of this Universe is coming soon. And that is all. Hope to see you over there.**


End file.
